Entering Cephiro Rewrite
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry finds a new family to love him, what happens when his sister introduces him to a new world? SLASH Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing of Harry Potter or Magic Knight Rayearth

AN: to those who have seen this story before. I have added more to the end and reposted the rewrite. I can't find the original files for the first story and I forgot to download it before taking it down but I have decided to continue with this story so be on the lookout for more chapters.

AN2: Also I still haven't decided whether or not to put Harry in the first part of the Rayearth series or to just wait until the knights return, please send me your ideas for this in a PM. Thank you ^^

Entering Cephiro Rewrite

Chapter 1

Harry shivered in the cold rain as he waited. His relatives, the Dursleys, had left him in an alley with strict instructions that he was not to move or he would regret it. Harry couldn't help but think about moving inside one of the nearby buildings, even though he knew his uncle would beat him when he found out, Harry knew that he would have to move soon or risk catching a cold, and with his already poor health, that wouldn't be a good idea.

'Why did Ms. Figgs have to break her leg right when they got a free trip to Japan?' Harry thought as he struggled to wrap his tattered rags tighter around him as he felt the cold seeping in even more. He should have known something like this was going to happen. Harry whimpered as he sank even more into the clothing and shivered, sending a silent prayer for anyone to come and take him away from the cold and his relatives.

Kakeru had just finished shopping for his family when he heard a weird noise coming from a nearby alley. 'Strange,' he thought as he made his way over, 'I wonder what that could be?' He blinked when he saw a pile of rags sitting on the ground. 'Who would just leave a pile of rags on the ground, when there is a perfectly good dumpster right next to it?' He thought as he looked around to see if he could find the source of the noise, it sounded like a child sobbing, lord knew that he knew the sound with Hikaru as his little sister.

He was about to leave when he notice something strange about the pile of rags, It was moving! Kakeru, startled, moved to catch the falling bundle when he caught a glimpse of pale flesh. He gasped at what he saw when the last of the rags fell away. It was a child. It was a little boy with long black hair and pale skin, covered in bruises.

Kakeru looked around frantically though he knew that a child in such a state had probably been abandoned. With a slight sigh he once again looked down at the boy, only to gasp in surprise when he saw the greenest eyes staring back at him, fear evident in the young ones expression.

"Hello child," He whispered in Japanese, keeping his voice low so as not to frighten the poor thing anymore then he already was. He blinked when the child began to shake.

Harry didn't know what had happened one minute he was praying and the next he was staring up at a strange man with a weird expression on his face. He started to shake when he heard the man speak in the strange language that he had heard all day. He couldn't help the thoughts that bounced around his head.

'He's going to hurt me,' he thought; his shaking getting stronger, 'Just like Uncle, I should have left, I should have left,' His mind just kept repeating those words over and over. He never even noticed that he had started to say the words out loud.

Kakeru blinked down at the boy in his arms. He was saying something in what Kakeru recognized as English. Kakeru smiled and started speaking in the difficult language. "Hello Child, My name is Kakeru, What is yours?"

Kakeru smiled softly at the child as he blinked up at him before answering. "H…ha…harry," came the stuttered reply.

Harry couldn't understand just why the man was being so nice to him, but he decided it would be best if he answered. So he did, flinching at the sound of his voice. He looked fearfully up at the man as he tried to calm his shaking.

He flinched away as one of the man's hands lifted towards his face; he just knew he was going to be hit for speaking, even if the man had asked him a question. Uncle Vernon had always asked him questions, beating him if he didn't answer, but beating him even worse if he did. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the hand get closer until he felt something playing with his hair. He looked up in surprise, only to see the man's face with another strange expression.

Harry blinked when he heard the man asked him a question, "How would you like to come to my home and see my brothers and sister?" Harry couldn't believe that this man had come to answer his prayers. All he could do was nod. He squeaked when he was picked up and wrapped his small arms around the big man's neck.

Kakeru stopped when he thought of something. "How old are you Harry?" He asked, thinking the little boy couldn't be more then 6 or 7. He was surprised at the whispered answer. "I'm 9," the small boy whispered as he fell once again to the waiting darkness.

Kakeru couldn't believe it; this little boy was the same age as Hikaru. "Don't worry Harry My family will take care of you from now on." He whispered as he picked up the groceries he had unknowingly dropped and started back home to introduce the boy to his knew family. Hikaru would be very happy; she had always wanted a little brother.

Harry couldn't believe it had been two years since he had joined the Shido family. It was now his 11th birthday and he couldn't help but be excited. Today was the day that Kakeru was going to officially become his guardian and he was officially going to become a Japanese citizen. It was going to be a big day for everyone. Harry giggled when he heard his door open, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep, Laughing when the bed bounced when a little red haired girl pounced on him.

"HARRY WAKE UP!" She pouted at the sight of her seemingly sleeping brother.

Harry giggled and jumped up to start tickling his sister. "I am awake, Hikaru," he said in a laughing voice. Their laughter woke their other brothers who came in to check on their little siblings.

"Aww," one of them said as they looked at the laughing pair, "they started a tickle fight without us, Satoru."

"I know Masaru," Satoru said as he faked tears. "It's so sad that they would forget their favorite brothers."

Harry and Hikaru traded looks before smiling and launching themselves at the comical pair. Their Laughter filled the house, making Kakeru smile from his spot in the kitchen. After a few minutes the eldest called his family down to eat.

Kakeru smiled as Hikaru and Harry hugged him, it seemed they had become very close since he had brought the small child home, Masaru and Satoru had even started calling them 'The Twins,' and since their birthdays were so close they had started to celebrated them together.

Hikaru giggled and started bouncing, "Where are our presents?" she asked excitedly as Harry went to sit down at the table. Even after two years Harry wasn't used to getting presents on his birthday or at Christmas time.

Kakeru smiled and picked up his little sister, placing her in the chair next to Harry. "You can have your presents after eating your breakfast," he said in a slightly stern voice smiling at the pouts that appeared on the birthday kids faces.

The other two brothers just smirked and chuckled as they all sat down to eat. It was going to be a very big day for all of them; little did they know just what was in store for their little family.

A few hours later

Hikaru and Harry couldn't help smiling and laughing as they made their way to the courts where Harry would become the official child of the Shido family. Harry was the most excited of all, he was finally becoming a part of a family that loved him, and he couldn't wait.

Kakeru smiled as his youngest siblings ran and chased each other through the streets. 'Soon it will be official,' he thought smiling when Harry sent him a blinding smile. 'He will be better off with us,' he thought. The family was lost in their own little world; they never noticed the people following them.

A little while later

Harry looked at the giant building with his mouth hanging wide open. "This is the place?" he asked, taking his soon-to-be guardians hand. He smiled happily at the friendly face. 'I like my new family,' he thought when Kakeru nodded and led the two young children inside.

Kakeru smiled at the man at the reception desk, "Shido, Kakeru here too sign papers regarding Harry potter," He said in a soft and friendly voice, thanking the man when he pointed in the direction he needed to go in.

"That way Mr. Shido," the man said, "Your lawyer is waiting for you, there seems to be someone making trouble regarding the adoption."

Kakeru looked worried but quickly changed his expression when he saw the scared look on the young boys face. Hikaru looked between them with a confused look, "What's that mean elder brother?" she asked in her innocent voice.

Harry whimpered and clenched the hand in his tighter. "It means I'm going to have to go away," he whispered not looking up from the ground even when the hand tightened. He only looked up when he felt someone lifting his head.

Kakeru looked at the distraught young boy. "No, you aren't," He assured in his stern voice, the voice that Harry had come to know as his reassuring voice. "I don't care who thinks they can take you from us, but they won't succeed." With that said, Kakeru picked Harry up securely into his arms and, taking Hikaru's hand, made his way to his Lawyers office and the unknown person who dared to think they could take Harry from them.

Harry buried his head in Kakeru's shoulder as the man sat, Hikaru taking the chair next to him. He didn't want to see the one who was going to take him away. He only looked up when a strange voice addressed him.

"Harry my boy; it's so nice to see you well." It was a man with a really long beard and strange eyes hidden behind half moon glasses. Harry just looked at his suspiciously before turning back to Kakeru. Who, seeing the little ones distress, addressed the Lawyer.

"Can we sign the papers so little Harry and Hikaru can get back to their birthday party?"

The Lawyer was stopped from answering when the strange man cleared his throat. They both looked over at him, one gaze blank while the other was skeptical.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter must come with me, you see his true relatives are very worried about him." Harry stiffened when the Dursleys where mentioned, he never wanted to go back there, and Kakeru knew as much.

The lawyer sent a look at Kakeru when the man opened his mouth, before turning the other in the room. "I'm afraid it doesn't matter what his relatives want," the word relatives had a tone of scorn when the Lawyer spoke it. He had personally led the investigation into the family when Kakeru had first applied for guardianship of the boy in his arms, he could easily say that he wasn't impressed. "But they gave up their right to Harry a few months ago when I went to England to get their signatures." The Lawyer took great delight in the pale face that greeted the statement. "If that was all you wanted to say, than please leave, I and my clients have some paperwork to finish."

The man scowled but knowing he couldn't do anything without using magic, the Japanese would arrest him no matter who he was if he used magic on a muggle, especially an official like a lawyer. With an angry snort, he left sending a look at the redheads waiting in the lobby. They quickly left, though the older female looked very mad as she escorted her daughter out.

With a sigh of relief Kakeru smiled down at Harry and moved him to sit next to Hikaru. Harry blinked around the room before smiling when he saw the weird man was gone. He sighed and started playing with Hikaru's hair, braiding it and re-braiding it, making the little girl squeal and retaliate, soon they were both playing with each other's hair.

The two men in the room smiled at the two kids, "They act like they were born together," the Lawyer commented as he pulled out the papers that needed to be signed from a folder on his desk. Kakeru just smiled and signed the papers. It was a quick process for all they had to wait so long to get here.

The Lawyer smiled happily, "All we need now is for young Harry to sign here, and here and he will be all yours." Harry looked up with wide eyes at the statement, only to squeal when his new sister pushed him out of the chair they where sharing. He glared at the giggling girl before walking over to Kakeru, "Where do I sign," he said, tilting his head like a little bird. Kakeru smiled and pointed.

"Congratulations," the Lawyer said with a smile, "harry is now officially a Shido." Hikaru and Harry squealed so loud, people outside the office jumped.

Harry and Hikaru chattered away as Kakeru led them back to their home. Harry was happier than he had ever been before. 'Now no one can take me away from my new family,' he thought happily as he ran ahead of his family only to run back with a big smile on his face.

Kakeru laughed at his new charges energy. He watched as Harry and Hikaru ran to and from his walking form. 'They certainly do have a lot of energy,' he though as he kept on eye on them. The man from earlier hadn't seemed like the type who would take no for an answer and he wouldn't put it past him to try and steal Harry from him. He had also noticed the read haired woman and little girl following them.

Kakeru couldn't help but laugh when he saw his sister blinking up at her new brother from her place on the sidewalk. "Looks like Hikaru needs a hug," he said as he walked up to them.

Harry blinked and smiled, hugging his slightly younger sister. "Come on Hikaru," he said, his voice laced with excitement as he tugged his sister to her feet. "Let's go see what our brothers have planned for our birthday party!"

Since Harry had his birthday on July 31 and Hikaru's was on August 8th they had decided to just have them both together. So every July 31st there was a big party at the School for Kendo the Shido family owned. Each year Masaru and Satoru came up with a different idea for the party.

Hikaru's eyes went wide as she hurried to stand and grabbed both her brothers' hands. "Come one Come on come on!" she said as she tried pulling them towards their home. "I can't wait!"

Harry giggled at his new sisters actions. "Ya lets go!"

Elsewhere

The red haired women that had been following the new family inwardly seethed. 'This can't be happening! Harry was supposed to see Ginny and fall instantly in love with her!' she though, her grip on her daughters hand tightening fractionally as Harry and the unknown people left in a hurry. 'He is supposed to marry my daughter, and be so dependent on any sort of love that he would give her anything she wanted and when she finally had all his money in her name we were going to give him the potion that would kill him slowly, of course only after he had given my darling a little child.' The woman got so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that the people she was following had already left. When she did she growled. "Come on Ginny," she said to her daughter who was looking in the direction she had seen the people go in. "Let's go speak with the Headmaster about your future husband."

Ginny just nodded as her mother led her into a nearby alley. She knew what her mother was determined to marry her to Harry Potter and honestly she couldn't wait. As far as she was concerned Harry was hers and no one was going to take him from her.

Back with the Shido family a few hours later

Harry couldn't help the smile as he opened the last of the gifts given to him. He had been given mostly books since they knew of his love for them. Kakeru had given him a new Shinai (A type of sword used in Kendo). He had just finished uncovering the last of his gifts, A little kitten pendant with green eyes from Masaru; when the strangest thing happened.

An owl flew through the window and landed in front of the green eyed boy.

Harry couldn't help but blink at the strange bird that was currently hooting at him and sticking out it leg. Kakeru was of course the first to recover and notice that the bird had something tied to its leg. "Harry," he said gently, not wanting to startle the boy. "I think it wants you to take the thing off its leg."

Harry blinked his wide eyes at his new brother before turning back to the bird. "O...ok," he said hesitantly as he reached out and slowly unwrapped the binding and released what looked to be a letter. He squeaked when the bird immediately took off out the window. With a shake of his head he handed the letter to Kakeru who opened it with the other two older brothers leaning over their elders shoulders.

Harry watched as his brothers eyes grew wide as they continued to read the letter. He traded looks with Hikaru before shrugging and picking up one of the books he had been given, 'Myths from Around the World,' He couldn't wait to start.

Kakeru stared at the letter. It was from a school called, Tokyo Magical Academy. Apparently their littlest brother had quite a few surprises regarding his still slightly unknown past. Kakeru looked over at his new brother, smiling when he saw him reading one of his new books. "Masaru, Satoru," he whispered, getting the others attention. "Why don't you take Hikaru outside to play with Hikari," he whispered his eyes never leaving the youngest boy.

Masaru traded looks with Satoru before nodding and going to pick up their little sister. Harry never once stirred from his position on the floor, too engrossed in his book. It was a few minutes later when Harry finally looked up with wide-eyes and noticed that everyone was gone. He shook his head and turned to look at his eldest brothers eyes.

Kakeru couldn't help but smile at the innocent look on the little boys face. "Come here Harry," he said gently, patting his lap.

Harry blinked and set the book down; he loved when he got to sit in Kakeru's lap. He always felt safe with his older brother. He sent a worried look at the letter still in Kakeru's hand as he settled himself.

Kakeru smiled reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around the little boy. "This letter says that you are a wizard," Kakeru continued to smile even when Harry stiffened at the announcement. "It also speaks of a school called the Tokyo Magical Academy that will help you to learn to control your power."

Harry sent confused looks between Kakeru and the little piece of paper. He couldn't help but think that his brother would now want to get rid of him now that it was confirmed that he was just a freak.

Kakeru never stopped smiling even though he knew what was going through the little one's mind. "Now stop what you are thinking little one," he said in the soft whispering voice he knew calmed him. "You are my little brother and we will work through this together."

Harry couldn't help but blink in surprise. He had been so certain that he was going to be given up. "What do you mean?" he asked in a small voice. His head cocked to the side. Kakeru couldn't help but smile at the sight. He looked like an innocent little black bird when he did that.

"The letter says that you could go to their school full time, or you can have a tutor and go to regular school as well, the choice is yours." He explained.

Harry blinked an opened his mouth to reply, "I choose…"

"I choose to do both," Harry said, his voice laced with determination as his green eyes met his brothers brown. He opened his mouth to say something else, only to be interrupted by another owl flying into the room. Harry looked at it curiously and snuggled deeper into Kakeru's lap, sure that his brother would take care of it.

Kakeru smiled down at his brother before taking the letter from the owl, laughing quietly when the owl hooted and just looked at the boy in his lap. "It looks like the bird is as curious as you are," he said as he began to read the letter.

Harry looked over at the bird still staring at him, "do you think it will let me play with it?" He asked softly, without looking away from the funny bird.

Kakeru smiled softly, "why don't you go and see?"

Harry sent his brother a blinding smile and wiggled out of his lap, crawling over the hooting bird. "Hello there, my names Harry," he whispered, raising a hand to pet the gray and black feather. The owl just hooted and hopped closer to the boy. Harry couldn't help but smile; his eyes sparkled as he picked up the owl and set it on his lap. "You are a pretty owl," he praised as he ran his fingers over the silky feathers.

Kakeru chuckled at the sight of his brother and the owl, 'he always did love animals,' he thought before going back to the letter, it was an acceptance letter to a school in England called Hogwarts, Kakeru's eyes widened when he saw the name at the end of the letter. 'So he still thinks he can take Harry from us,' Kakeru shook his head before ripping the letter in half.

The owl, who had been happily hooting at the attention to his wing feathers, looked up at the sound of ripping paper. It hooted in surprise, causing Harry to look up to.

Kakeru smiled softly before addressing the owl, "Can you take a letter to the headmistress at the Tokyo school for me?"

The owl hooted in affirmation before nipping Harry in affection and hopping over to the older man and stuck out its leg. Kakeru smiled softly and stood, "Why don't you keep Harry company, while I go write that letter."

Harry gave him another blinding smile as the owl once more hoped into his lap, "I wonder, are you a girl bird or a boy bird?" he asked as he continued to pet the soft feathers, giggling when the owl hooted twice, "so you're a boy, I wonder what your name is? Would you mind if I gave you one?"

The owl blinked up at him and hooted twice again, "How about I call you, Shadow," Harry couldn't help the giggles that came from him as the owl, now called Shadow, hooted and started hopping around happily.

Harry played with his new friend while they waited for Kakeru to return with the letter. "Did you know that I get to go to a magic school," he said, "the school is going to send a tutor so that I can also go to regular school!" Harry couldn't help but talk excitedly to the bird now that the fear of being sent away was gone.

Kakeru chuckled at the sight that greeted him as he walked into the room. 'He looks even more innocent with the bird,' and he did. Harry was sitting in the middle of the room with his bright smile on his face, his eyes sparkling as he watched the owl back in his lap flap its wings at him.

"Harry," the older man said, getting the attention of both the boy and the bird. "The letter's all done," Kakeru smiled softly at the crestfallen look on Harry's face. "Don't worry," he said in a reassuring voice as he picked harry up, "I'm sure your little friend will return." Both laughed softly as Shadow bobbed his head up and down before sticking out his leg and flying off with the letter Kakeru had written to the Headmistress of the school.

Harry was bouncing up and down next to Hikaru and her ever faithful companion the white furred Hikari, their older brothers had said that they had a surprise for them. A special birthday surprise was waiting for them. Harry jumped when Hikari was suddenly in front of him, licking his face.

"Knock it off Hikari," the little boy giggled, trying to ward off the doggy kisses aimed at his face, Hikaru just sat laughing at her brothers predicament. The white dog sat back and barked happily, he loved playing with his human boy and girl. They all looked over at the door when it slid opened, welcoming their three smiling older brothers. The Eleven year olds jumped up and ran, excited to see what their special birthday gifts where.

"What did you get us? What did you get us?" They asked in unison, their excited faces making the brothers sigh and pull the two gifts from behind their backs. Both children squealed when they saw what they were given. Hikaru had been given a jeweled collar with a tracking chip in it for Hikari, since she had been worried about losing her pet when he went out on his own. She squealed and ran to the white haired barking pet. Harry stared at what he had been given; a little black kitten stared back at him with purple eyes before jumping onto his shoulders, its purring making Harry giggle. He had always wanted a pet of his own, while he loved Hikari, the dog was Hikaru's pet and Harry had wanted one for himself. Harry gave a blinding smile to his older brothers and rushed to give them all a hug, being careful not to knock the kitten from its perch.

"What are you going to name him?" Kakeru asked with a smile.

Harry frowned in thought, his hand going to pet the little kitten that just purred and wrapped his tail as far around his new boys' neck as it could. Harry looked up into the odd colored eyes and said the name that had sprung to mind, "Faithful, he reminds me of the cat from the stories." His brothers closed their eyes and shook their heads in amusement, leave it to Harry to get a name from a book.

"Well, faithful, welcome to the family," Kakeru said, reaching down to pet the black fur, smiling at the purr that came from the cat. "I think you will fit in perfectly here."

Harry grinned and went to introduce the kitten to Hikaru and Hikari, Hikaru squealed and pet the soft black fur, cooing over how pretty he was. Hikari sniffed at the cat, huffing slightly before ignoring the cat completely, preferring to turn his attention to the boy holding the cat. "Hikari! Stop that!" Harry squealed happy that the dog seemed to at least tolerate the cat. 'I love my family.' Harry thought as Hikari turned his attention to the laughing brothers that stood just behind the giggle birthday kids. Harry and Hikaru burst into laughter as their brothers where attacked.

"Get off you mangy mutt!"

A week before school begins

Harry sat anxiously petting his kitten. Today was the day he was going to meet his new headmistress, and boy was he nervous. Faithful looked up at his human and purred, hoping to calm the nervous boy. Harry smiled down at the little kitten. "I'm ok faithful, just a little nervous." Harry took a deep breath as he heard the footsteps approaching the room he was in. "Here we go."

The door opened to show Harry's oldest brother, Kakeru, leading a strange and stern looking woman. She was slightly taller than the oldest Shido child, with grey hair up in a tight bun and a frown on her weathered face. She wore clothing that looked like a dress from the 16th century. The woman sneered down at the new student who had chosen to be tutored instead of attending her fine school.

"I am Headmistress Yurie of Tokyo Magical Academy." Her voice was bland, not showing her distain for the child she thought had snubbed her and her school. "I am here to discuss your choice in having a tutor instead of attending the school full time."

Harry gulped and gripped his kitten tighter to him at the sight of her sneer. It reminded him of the look his Aunt always used to send him when he would get in her way. A soft whimper got the attention of his older brother who was quick to step over to Harry's side.

"Yes, well" Kakeru said, laying a hand on his brothers' shoulder, "Harry has decided to study both magical and mundane. Your letter said that wouldn't be a problem."

The headmistress growled softly, not noticing that the other two in the room had heard her. "Yes, well that letter was drafted by the previous Headmistress who has disappeared." The headmistress said, her disdainful look never leaving her face as she looked around the room she was in. She snorted and took a seat as far from the boys as possible. "But because of the fact that it was sent out before I became Headmistress I must honor it." Her sneer was apparent in both her voice and her eyes now, "but I do not have the teachers to spare so I will have to send for another. It would be less of a problem if the boy just came to the school to learn."

Kakeru kept his hand on his brothers' shoulder as he met the headmistress's eyes. "He has chosen to learn both and I will not allow him to be forced to go somewhere he does not want."

The headmistress growled again, this time not caring if the others could hear her. "Fine, I will send one of the teachers on loan from a fellow school." With that said the rude woman left with a swirl of her robes, a piece of parchment thrown from her hand. "This is what you will need; I would suggest You have it before next week."

Harry whimpered as the door slammed behind her and buried his head into his brothers' thigh. "I don't think I want to learn magic now, not if they are all like her."

Kakeru sighed and picked his brother up, "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure they're not all like that." Kakeru picked up the parchment from the floor and carried Harry and the kitten that hadn't left the boys arms up to Harry's room. "Why don't you rest a bit and I will see about getting these items."

Headmistress Yurie paced around her office. 'How dare that boy refuse to come to school, he is supposed to want to come, to forget those stupid muggles and come to the magical world where he can be used as a proper pawn.'

The fire in the headmistresses' office turned a bright green before an old man stepped out of the flames, he watched with cold blue eyes for a few seconds before clearing his throat making the Headmistress jump and spin around to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The stern and angry look changed to fear at the sight of the blue eyed man. "Dumbledore I wasn't expecting you until the meeting tomorrow."

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked at the woman he had made headmistress of the only school in Japan. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer." His voice barely hiding the disdain he felt for the woman. "Now when will Mr. Potter be escorted to your…dear school?"

Yurie stiffened at the question. This wasn't going to end well. "Thanks to the previous Headmistress, who sent out the letters early, He has decided to take the tutor and still study Muggle subjects at a mudblood school." She didn't even bother hiding the contempt from her voice. She hates muggles, believed them to be inferior to her. "Now I have to find a tutor to teach the selfish little brat."

Dumbledore was livid, "You had one job," he growled, delighting in the paling of the woman at the sound, "to bring him to your school and hand him over to Hogwarts where he belongs!"

Yurie shuddered and backed away from the angry wizard, "There was nothing I could do!" She stared at the angry man with wide eyes, the pure power coming from him was frightening. "Once the letters are sent we have to honor it! If the previous headmistress had been taken care of earlier…" She stopped talking as Dumbledore's eyes blazed with fury.

"If you had been able to trick her out of the school earlier," he stopped, trying to get his anger under control. "Who will you send to the boy?"

Yurie gulped, trying to catch her breath, "I'm not sure yet. I will have to send for someone. I refuse to make my full time teachers teach such an ungrateful brat, and the tutor has already been fired and found a new job."

Dumbledore turned thoughtful, "There may be a way to save this situation," he mumbled before standing. "Don't bother looking I will find the perfect person to teach the boy. Wait for my letter before you do anything." With that he floo'ed back to his office ignoring the angry look on the others face.

Yurie growled as the green flames faded and the man was finally gone from her school. She was starting to regret ever making a deal with him. She had always known it was her destiny to become headmistress of the only Japanese school for magic. The only thing standing in the way of making a pure and perfect school was Headmistress Dream. She was far to accepting of the mudblood filth that was taking over the magical world. No matter what Yurie said, no matter what she did, Dream continued to allow them into the school and taint the ancient magical traditions. She had been planning an assassination when she had been approached by Albus Dumbledore.

She had never expected to meet the great wizard. He had never left the UK before. When she heard why he had come to her she knew something was wrong. But she didn't care. With his plan he would get a filthy mudblood and she would get her proper position as Headmistress, so she said yes to his proposal.

He was able to lure Headmistress Dream out of the school and into a trap, leaving the position open for her deputy, Yurie. But it had been too late. The letters had been sent out, the lessons and acceptances already magically binding. Yurie wouldn't be able to start the cleansing process until the next year. Now she also had to deal with an ungrateful boy who probably thought he was better than her precious purebloods just because he had a little fame in England.

She snorted, "Its Dumbledores problem now. If he doesn't find someone before the start of the year, than I will just have to tell them that there wasn't anyone who could take time out of their busy schedule to teach such a selfish child."

Yurie smiled at the thought and sat at her desk to deal with those who had chosen to come to the school like proper magical children.

Four days later

The next few days passed quickly for Harry and his family. He and Hikaru had been enrolled in school for the next year, even though Harry was still waiting for information about his magical tutor. He was almost ready to just give up. So far his experience with magical people was anything but nice.

Harry laughed as Hikari chased faithful around the yard. Shadow sat preening Harry's hair as he laughed. Hikaru was bouncing around the yard, running from Satoru and Masaru as they tried to catch her. He didn't think he could handle leaving his family to go to some silly magical school.

"Harry."

Harry turned to look at his eldest brother. Kakeru had a smile on his face and a letter in his hand. The paper was hard to miss, Harry knew it was the information they had been waiting on. He stood and ran over, excitement plain on his face.

Kakeru laughed and swept the black haired boy into his arms, grinning at the ruffled look of the owl that relocated to his little brothers head, ruining all its hard work by turning it into a black ruffled nest. "Your new tutor will be coming here beginning next week and will be taking you and me to the magical shopping center to pick up what you will need."

Harry smiled excitedly, "I can't wait!"

Kakeru smiled, "Do you want to know the name of the tutor?" He asked, laughter filling his voice at the happy excitement on his little brothers face.

Harry looked up with wide eyes, his head nodding so fast Kakeru was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"His name is Professor Snape."


End file.
